Una Nueva Vida
by Sof-Chan
Summary: okey..les pregunto ¿Que pasaria si Fry y Leela se casaran y tuvieran un par de hijos y tuvieran una vida nueva?..gah! que mal summary,si te interesa leerlo hacelo plz! y dejad review.Si es un intento descarado de hacerte reir...XD


**Capitulo1.Esta es mi vida**

Aparece en un escenario un chico de mas o menos 12 años de cabello violeta

Evans: ehh...hola me llamo Evans y..  
Sof: Dijo Evans  
Evans: Tu Quien eres!? se supone que yo voy a contar esta historia!  
Sof: Lo siento...pero esta historia se me ocurrio a mi! yo te invente!  
Evans: mentira! soy el producto de mis padres...bueno me vas a dejar contar la historia o no?  
Sof: dijiste algo?, como sea! te tengo una propuesta nueva,inovadora, ok! ya al punto tu cuentas la historia lo que tu narres saldra en cursiva y lo que yo cuente saldra normal,que te parece?  
Evans: pero me vas a dejar contar la historia?  
Sof: que te acabo de decir!  
Evans: perdon pero no te quise hacer caso...  
Sof: -.-

_Ejem! Como seguia,me llamo Evans J Fry..si se lo que estan pensando,bueno la verdad no,pero creo que ya saben quienes son mis padres..._

-Fry!!-gritaba Leela desde la planta baja de la casa donde vivian-Ya es hora de levantarse!

Ella se dirigio al cuarto donde dormian Evans y su hermana y les quito las sabanas  
-Ya es hora!-les dijo-levantese o el camion los va a dejar!  
-No quiero,quiero dormir mas..-replicaba una niña peliroja,hermana de Evans  
-Si no te levantas,sabes lo que pasa con los niños que no le hacen caso a sus madres?  
-ehh que?-respondio quedito aun adormilada  
-se los lleva el viejo del costal a un circo!-le dijo intentando asustarla  
La niña se levanto de sobre salto y le dijo  
-Y el circo tiene monos? 8D  
-ya levantese ¬¬!-la levanta a ella y a Evans

En el camion de la escuela vemos a la niña sola y en la parte trasera,en el fondo comiendose una paleta.

_Bueno ella es mi hermana,se llama Susan, que les dire de ella, bueno antes que nada les hablare sobre mi, que les dire sobre mi? ah si! nuestras caracteristicas, bueno yo herede el color cabello de mi madre y tambien algo de su caracter...mientras que mi hermana heredo su ojo y el color de pelo de mi padre y tambien su caracater de tonta ¬¬..bueno! este..ehh si! mi hermana, ella es algo solitaria a pesar que es un remolino de bromas,si! hace cada travesura,pero no tiene muchos amigos mucho se debe a esos dos factores que la caracterizan su ojo y su humor...cree que todo el mundo es blanco de alguna broma...creo que por eso._

Evans ve a su hermana y se acerca a donde ella esta.  
-Que haces?-le pregunta  
-comiendo dulce..quieres?-le responde  
-No gracias- le respondio Evans  
-Andale! es de fresa!-le insiste  
-esta bien,si tanto insistes...-le dijo el pelivioleta y le da una lamida de su paleta-AHHH PICA!-grita  
-Hahahaha-se reia Susan  
-Que demonios le pusiste!?-le reclama  
-Aqui dice-ve paquete de la paleta-fresa con chile 8D mucho,mucho y Mucho chile!

_Ven que les dije? ella es asi rara,claro en su manera de ser,aunque mis padres tampoco se quedan atras, son las personas mas raras que he visto,siempre quieren estar solos y eso..bah! LOS ADULTOS APESTAN!_

Hablando de los reyes de roma,estaban todavia Fry y Leela en la casa, ella estaba limpiando,mientras que Fry sentado viendo la tele ¬¬  
-Oye cariño-le dice Leela- no ibas a ir a trabajar?!  
-Ay!-reacciono Fry- creo que se me olvido n.nUU

Ante tal estupidez de su marido,lanzo un suspiro,alzo la ceja , se le acerco y se sento junto a el  
-Y que haces?-le pregunto la uniojo  
-viendo caricaturas-le respondio sin voltear ya que estaba muy entretenido viendo la tele  
-mmm solo eso-le respondio desinteresada-yo pense que podriamos hacer algo juntos-a eso ultimo le dio un enfasis sugestivo  
-Uh! ya se a que quieres llegar Leela!-le respondio su marido- hay que no solo que ver la tele sino tambien comer quesito! andale ve a la cocina por los lonches de queso  
-No!!-le respondio furiosa y se le acerco maaas-HACER algo JUNTOS!  
Sigo sin entender-dijo estupidamente ante eso y Leela solo se acerco mas , lo beso y lo abrazo y..bah! ya se dieron cuenta que realmente queria la uniojo hacer

_Ven!? mis padres son raros!,bueno ya en la escuela,tambien mis profesores son raros, porque para empezar son extraterrestres y cuando les habla no se les entiende..._  
-Groargh! y asi demostramos que la raiz cuadra de un cubo es igual a un numero imaginario que fue al mercado a comprar naranjas pa su abuelita...alguna duda?-les pregunto un maestro que era una baba asquerosa en realidad  
-Yo!-levanto la mano un chico y la baba asquerosa,que diga el maestro le disparo con un arma disolviendo al chico  
-Otra duda?-les pregunto nuevamente inocentemente el maestro-bueno mañana les pondre examen

_Ven!? esas clases no tienen sentido!,pero no importa ya que al salir de clases veo a la chica mas bonita,Rebeca awww...pero nunca le he podido hablar...pero..._

Evans ve a Rebeca quien esta hablando con otra niña y el se acerca pero choca con algo  
-Quien fue el imbecil que esta detras de mi!!-grita un brabucon con quien accidentalmente choco este Evans-  
-este-te yo...-tratamudea y se va corriendo- Waaaaaaah!!

_Como veran,algo incombeniente pasa cuando yo le quiero hablar a ella...como veran es una causa perdida..._

-Maldicion..-murmuraba Evans en la hora de descanso sentado en una banca-..ojala ella me haga caso algun dia  
-Ella?,quien es ella?-le pregunto de la nada Susan que estaba detras de el-  
-AHHH!!-grito asustado-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?-le regaño  
-una 454768 veces,pero no me importa,dijiste algo sobre una chica..dime!-le respondio-te voy a ayudar en lo quieras

-Minutos despues-  
-Y este es el plan-le comento Susan  
-¿Crees que funcione?-le pregunto inseguro- es peligroso y algo me dice que terminara muuy mal  
-Como crees!?, me ha funcionado miles de veces-le respondio-ahora escondete!  
-bueno..-accedio su hermano y ambos se escondieron en un arbusto.

Llega la chica llamada Rebeca viendo una nota que traia en la mano  
-Mmm esta nota que encontre en mi casillero decia que esperara a Justin Timberlake aqui-decia la chica mientras leia el papelito-mira un dulce!

La chica se inco a levantar el dullce,cuando de repente pisa una cuerda y la ata al árbol  
-Ahh,que rayos!-gritaba asustada

-andale ve ahora!-le dijo Susan a su hermano y lo empuja hacia donde estaba Rebeca  
-Quien eres tu!?-le pregunta Rebeca-TU FUISTE EL IMBECIL QUE ME HISO ESTO!1?  
-Ehh..fue idea de ella!-respondio nervioso mientras jalaba a Susan hacia donde estaba  
-Hola! 8D-Saludo como si nada hubiera pasado-es que le gustas a tu hermano  
-QUE?!-Respondio srprendida-pero porque rayos me cazan como animal!?-les siguio reclamando  
-Es que siempre me funciona-le respondio la peliroja uniojo  
-A ver explicate!-le dijeron Evans y Rebeca al mismo tiempo

-Flashback-  
Estaba caminado fry aburrido por su casa..  
Fry:que aburrido..mira SLURM!  
-Fue a donde estaba la SLURM y pisa un cable que lo jala y lo deja colgado-  
Fry: ahhh que rayos me paso? y porque no tengo mi SLURM!?  
Susan(que sale de su escondite con un arma) : Dame todo tu dinero! D8  
-fin del flashback-

-Eres una idiota!-le grito Rebeca-tonta!!  
Al ver como Rebeca le decia cosas a Evans este se molesto  
-Oye! no le digas cosas a mi hermana! soy el unico que puede tratarla asi!-le reclamo  
-Tu tambien eres un idiota!!-le grito  
-Y tu eres una tonta que se la pasa gritando al agente y te vas a quedar aqui,Vamonos Susan!-le contesto y se fue con su hermana  
-Suerte con el panal!-le dijo Susan a lo lejos  
-Panal?dijo Rebca y volteo hacia arriba donde precisamente habia un panal de abejas-ah, shuu vayanse estupidas!!

-Nos dijo estupidas! a ella!!-dijo la abeja reina a todos sus subditos y..bueno aqui termina nuestra historia.

--

Tada!! aqui nuestro 1er capitulo de esta cosa..sii y again..la verdad estoy inundada de fanfics..pero saben algo? si pienso seguirles,pero todo a su tiempo eh?!,bueno pues ya saben todos,yo amo futurama es mi serie favorita y oh casualidad! tambien amo la relacion FryxLeela asi que un buen dia pense(oh! milagro aleluya! esta idiota penso XDD) o bien pregunte(ven? no me dura el pensar haha)¿Que pasaria si quedaran juntos(pos tienen que!..no es obvio!?) y tuvieran hijitos y fueran una "feliz" familia"? pues...tadaaaa! aqui mi AU de futurama! :D va haber casi de todo!..aunque advierto mi humor..es raro?..ay ni idea! ustedes hayen las palabras para describir esta cosa! hehe y bueno la mayoria de los personajes van a aparecer(o bien los que me caen bien XD) Y otros son nuevos(como Evans y Susan)..y bueno ya no los aburro espero que dejen un review! :D Se los agradecere! y ah si! las historias pue son esporadicas por ahora,aunque ahorita van a ver mucha actualizacion porque tengo ya planeados los 6 primeros capitulos lol XD

PD.Sii habia posteado esta historia en mi DevantART(frygirl. para los curiosos) y seguire posteando alla solo que quise subir a F.F para tener un orden concreto en lso episodios n.nU

PD2.perdonen las faltas horrograficas que tengo o.oU

-Sof-


End file.
